Sladin oneshotideas
by smilechild
Summary: Possible continued stories. This is where my ideas for Sladins of all types to be. Please enjoy and if you give me ideas i'll dedicate you in the chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Richard's pov

I've been working at Papa John's for about 7 months or so, i needed to find a way to pay for my student loans. See i have a main job as a waiter at Julie's Diner and Bar. She lets me do this every other day since she knows people can't live on a waiter's paycheck and tips.

I was sent to deliver to a house waaaaayyyyy up in the rural area. It took about 45 minutes to get there. Thank god the 30 minutes or less thing was now gone!

This guy ordered 2 pepperoni, a meat lover, a vegetarian, and 2 supreme pizzas. Must have been a party or something.

So anyways it's a pretty estate. Large high up walls and seemed to be pretty close to a mansion, so i knock loudly on the door and wait. After 10 seconds or so i hear footsteps. Then it opens. I see a girl holding a bleeding chicken.

"Hey, Slade!The pizza guy's here!And he's cute too!" The girl walks away as i uncomfortably hold the pizzas in my hands. Then this attractive looking man walks up. His silver hair was slightly bouncing to every silent step he took, and an eyepatch adorned his right eye his other a steely grey.

"Hm, she wasn't wrong." The man mumbled shamelessly as he signed my copy of the receipt. He handed it back to me and i started to pull out his pizzas. I handed them to him smiling and he handed them to the silver haired girl behind him.

"Rose hand these to the heathens that you call friends." She groaned turning to walk down the hall but not before winking at me smirking.

The "Slade" man handed me the money for his pizzas.

"Thank you and have a good night, sir."I smiled trying to hand him his change.

"Keep it," Wow!It's like $30 tip! I smiled and mumbled thanks.

As he closed the door i thought i saw the faintest of a smirk grace his lips.

As i started the car i thought back to the delivery.

"Man I really hope to deliver there again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Slade's POV

I was having a casual late-evening/early-morning walk when i saw this young blue eyed man at best i could say tromp out of a McDonald's. I had sat down on a bench to watch the man's actions. It was clear he was intoxicated what with the way he was swinging around. He had seen me sit down on the bench and headed towards me. As he plopped his rear besides mine i noticed he held a burger in his hand.

"I-i can-n't believe *hic* they kicked me out!" he turned to me pulling the burger out. "I am … not dr-unk."He looks at the burger confusedly.

"H-ho-how do..you even eat this?"He held up the still wrapped burger. I chuckled softly and peeled the wrapper back revealing the "food" underneath. He looked at me with such awe.

"Wow, how did you.. lose your … eye?" I was not surprised he would ask that.

"It was a shooting accident" That was all there was to say. There was a minute f silence till he coughed and stuck his hand out.

"Oh,... well I'm Richard, Richard Grayson."

I gladly accepted taking it in a firm grip.

"Slade Wilson."

He bit into his burger and moaned.

"Well, i do hope we meet again Richard, but only if you are sober enough to remember our encounter."

He smiled at me and after swallowing his bite he blatantly stated.

"You know you are kinda cute right?" We both headed off in opposite directions- him still eating that damn burger.


	3. Chapter 3

i sobbed into his chest, leaning over the metal bar that dug into my ribs.

"You... idiot!"I cried,"You big...fucking idiot!"

i looked down at him, he just laid there.

"Robin, im sorry! i should have listened to you!"

We should have stayed home! he wanted to but i insisted we see that new movie that came out. He finally agreed and look at what happened!

Robin laid there pale as the sheets he was in and a large bloody gauze on his shoulder.

That shot was meant for me- not him.

But he had to save the day!He just couldnt let me leave him! The fucking idiot jumped in front of the shooter getting it lodged in his shoulder- damn close to his heart

Robin's heart monitor suddenly sped up as his body started jerking around. I slammed my metal covered fist down on the nurse alarm,damnit hurry up.

They just couldn't stand having him close to me, i'm sorry my little bird- but im going to have to break our promise.

After they started pumping his chest and used the defibriltors nothing changed. The doctor looked at me sadly- i looked out to the coast- where i knew the titans were.

Time of passing 8:43 pm on our 2-year dating anniversary.

Those damn titans did this and they are gonna pay.

 **a little ooc i know- sad...kinda. Please, tell me what you think! and im open for ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Richard sat at the baggage claim as well as many other people. I had just gotten off of my plane visiting my old martial arts master to hone in fresh on my moves. As my suitcase passed i realized that i had forgotten to get at least something as simple as a patch to tell the difference from others.

i grabbed the handle and pulled it off of the thingy that rolls it out. ( **XD I can't remember the name!)** As i waved a taxi over i i saw a man doing the same, he had the same case as me. God i hope it's not one of those cliche moments. You know the one- where you have to share a taxi or the cases got switched.

he had waved down a car as i whistled a taxi down, thank goodness- that would've been awkward.

i sit there in the cab stating the location where i was going.

we get to the location with pretty much ease, i had to open my suitcase there to make sure. Lo and Behold there folded neatly is my suit. The black mask sitting gently on the red shirt.

whew thank goodness! i slump over in relief. We near my destination and i pull out the required money with a moderate tip.

geting to the building i am immediatly tackled by a small squishy animal- it's silky! ( **A/N in this silky is a cat)** his soft fur tickling my neck as he nuzzled my chin.

"Silky! Where is the silky?... Robin!" i heard starfire gasp from the hallway of the moderately sized house. We were staying here while the titan tower was getting repaired.

It was that stupid slade! He sent his drones to try to capture me to be his sidekick- gross.

We defeated them of course- but the tower was completely demolished.

"Star, i keep telling you- without my mask im just richard. Richard Greyson."

Starfire nodded sarcastically, rolling her eyes she said

"Yes, 'Richard' the Greyson who is trained in every form of the martial arts, AND the rich adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

I laughed and she smiled again calling for Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Hey, Rich-man, what's up?"

Cyborg called out as he walked in with his smaller green friend.

"Nothing i just got off the plane i was planning to sleep this jet lag o-" at that moment it was a call from Bruce.

"Richard! I know this may seem last minute but this is imprtant. I am trying to get a client to combine his buisness practice with mine. But he said he wants to have dinner with BOTH of us to get to know his buisness partners present and future."

"Okay Bruce, but you **really** should have told me earlier"

 **now this will be continued i left this at pretty lame cliffy but i've just been stuped since high school started**


	5. Chapter 5

Richard sat at the airport waiting for his plane to start boarding. He was going to visit his friends. He hasn't seen them in a long while, a few years actually. He glanced at his phone 1:27. hopefully they'll be boarding momentarily. A weight on the bench caught the young man's attention.

Looking past his lashes out of the corner he sees him. A very elderly man, face wrinkled with age just sat there he then opened a small knapsack that had a fingerprint padlock on it and pulled out a book.

"I need you to bring this knapsack on the plane, young Master Richard."

Richard was startled they knew his name but was confused.

"What?"

The old man looked him as if he was dumb.

"This bag, see look" he rolled his hand to it gesturing, "I need you to bring it on the plane."

"Is it a-"

"No young man. It's not a bomb. It has already been through baggage check. so no need to go there."

Richard was extremely curious and suspicious.

"Look it's just something being returned to a man i knew named Mr. Wilson. I had cared for him in my younger years."

Richard still quite suspicious looked at the wrinkly man and after some time he nodded and reached his hand out.

"If you are lying to me so help me i will find you and wring your neck." Richard may have said that as a warning but still felt sort of bad for saying it to such an old man.

"Of course. I know you would. He'll meet you first class row 3 seat 3"

Richard was feeling complete deja vu, it was like he'd seen it in a movie. Looking at his ticket.

Goddamnit, of fucking course- first class, row 3, seat 4. Well at least i get the seat closest to the window.

i had taken to my spot leaving my own knapsack out that contained a book, notebook and pencil, and my phone charger- since i'm first class and all it had charger slots so sssssuck it.

feeling a slight dip in the left of my chair i see it's a slightly aged man with an eye patch on my side of his face.

Turning to him i try to remember the name the old man said….

"Slade...Wilson?" not responding he just quickly barely twitched his head as a nod. I push his drawstring bag to him with my foot- it seems to be filled with papers… whatever. I just want to get this over with.

He just pushed his foot around it and pulled it to him.

There. Done. Now pull out the music and relax. wAIT NOPE. envelopes were set on the ground and pushed to me by Slade. Seriously?! This is ultimately sketchy- still i pick them up. He nods again and i open the one labeled to me. Skimming it- it basically says "When we leave the plane go to the old man holding the sign that says 'grayson'. Then give him the blank envelope."

Okay. Fine. Whatever! Just let me listen to my music! I put my earbuds in and nod to it for the rest of the flight.

 _ **to be continued...maybe**_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm writing this at 12:30 at night which is very abnormal for me to be writing something this late, usually just snooping. Well it would be abnormal if i was in a NORMAL SITUATION!

My name is Richard Grayson, former leader of the Teen Titans. Lately there has been an outbreak of destructive robots- each sporting that sickening orange and grey colour. And mutations have started sprouting up everywhere in Jump City.

Apparently they can infect people as well. I am having first hand experience as such an incident has occurred to me.

 ** _gotta got those motherfuckers_**

I had first noticed changes when i went to eat breakfast the morning after the bite- i had seen starfire when going to grab an apple and this sudden urge to grab her by the hair and smash her in the wall soon followed after her usual morning greetings.

This thought had startled me, and i knew something was off. When i had seen Raven later on that day and she asked if i was okay after the biting from last night this thought crossed my mind of ripping her monotone voicebox out through her lungs.

I don't even want to speak of what i thought to do to cyborg. And Beastboy… poor beastboy, he had noticed the swellings of my limbs as they changed into their infected state and questioned me.

 ** _skin them alive. use then as lawn chair covers_**

From working so hard to control it all day, my iron grip on the creature faltered long enough for it- no- I brought my swollen club of a right hand across the poor kid's face.

Beastboy… i am so so so sorry.

When that happened, i had barricaded myself in my room. Using all my powerful tools and gadgets i had made over the years to restrain the door, and myself.

I can't risk hurting them again. And besides as the creature in me grows stronger it is getting harder to reign it in.

 ** _burn those greedy bastards to the ground,_**

So here i am, in dark barely lit room tied and chained to a chair.

Next thing i know im out of the chair with broken ropes and chains around me. Yup, expected as much. Before i lose control completely irjdgvcfse i ju-eutgfr wanted someone to knfwed that im sortgjrk… sorry. I didkjenfmg mean frknm beafdvsertboy to get huufgbht.

I load my guuuhnjgn, fighting for controiukl. As it abfdvout takes compleftvdte controvfgdl

 _im going to tale over robin. AND KILL THEM SLOWLY._

i pull the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, my name cannot be disclosed, but you may call me Robin.

Ever since I was little I had seen people that others can't.

There are a few names for people like me; freak, monster, medium, and my favorite of all, seer.

I cannot tell the difference of deceased or living though- that is the problem. That is why everyone calls me crazy.

Before my warden realizes her phone is missing I must tell you my story. For my time is almost up. I'm to be sentenced for death- actually.

It was my senior year and i was walking down the street shortly after spring break began.

Some of the meaner brats like Jinx and whatnot were throwing beer cans at me. Seriously?! Who the fuck gives teens beer?!

So I went down the street to a park I know is well hidden.

Seeing a man sitting on the bench in the utmost hidden part you can understand my wariness.

But still I crept up to him, "Hello?" I asked as I walked around the bench he looked my way and smiled up at me.

"Hey there, what a surprise to see you."

I nodded smiling, "Yeah, I don't see any people here usually, its a surprise seeing you, too."

The conversation started like that. He told me his name was Slade. He had told me that he had been "in this wood" for a while now. About 2 years now- he had said.

I sat and listened, enraptured by his story. A middle aged man, walking through the forest- interrupted by a traveler. Tragedy struck as the man discovered the traveler was an escapee from prison.

Struck down when he was still quite young. There his body sat, for almost 2 years rotting and decaying.

Now just a pile of bones. Covered with leaves and roots growing around the collar bone.

Me being the responsible citizen went to the police "was on a hike and discovered bones" I said. And they arrested me. Somehow finding me guilty of the crime.

My story ends as it began. In that room. Slade sat in the corner, trying to hold my hand comfortingly.

"It'll only hurt a second" I know.

"Do not fear my bird" I'm not afraid.

The warden walks back into the room as I post this.

I'm going to fry. Or chemicals. I don't know. Probably the first.

I'm ready- she leads me out passing the electronic passage. Hn. Guess I was wrong.

I'm strapped to the table and the department head glares at me. And then I see it. The ghost of a smirk and a fatal wink.

I hear Slade scream and I see the guy flinch as Slade flies through him.

 _YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME AND YOU'RE KILLING MY ROBIN! I'LL KILL YOOOUUUU_

I smirk as the guy in charge asks me "Any last words Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes sir, actually a few." I smile at the Department Head, "I know, and HE knows Wintergreen. You were like a father to Slade. And you killed him." Slade had told me that the escapee was his ex-step father Wintergreen.

Now don't ask how he still was head of department. Government is fucked up.

"We're going to wait till the day you lose your last breath. And we'll get you. Be a sinner to know a sinner." I laughed three times and turned my head to the best of my ability and smiled happily, "I'm ready now! Oh- and may you have a lovely rest of the day my executioner." With that the first chemical was injected and my body went numb and then the second one I lost consciousness.

The only way I knew I was dead was when slade hugged me and I no longer felt cold from his touch.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello teachers and staff, i'd like to introduce you to meet our new teacher, Slade Wilson." My new boss introduced me to my new coworkers.

"Since he's new he will need help to find his way around. Richard! I've assigned his new classroom to be the empty gym by your science wing. So i need **you** to show him around."

I saw a rather handsome young man nod and smile at me.

"Welcome to Jump High! As Mr. Wayne had said, My name is Richard and blah blah blah" He laughed and i smiled- well more like smirked.

"I guess i'm going to have a great time teaching here." He looked at me as if something dawned on him.

"Oh yeah! What is it you teach? If you don't mind my asking."

"I teach many forms of self defense. But in class i'm going to teach the teens jiu jitsu, karate, and taekwondo."

He whispered wow, and we continued talking as he led the way.

He was a very big talker- which didn't bother me in the slightest, but i had been including myself on the conversation.

In the end he showed me to the gymnasium- which looked like any other dusty old gymnasium.

As he told me where everything was i was able to haggle a phone number out of the handsome lad.

"Well, it has been an extreme pleasure showing you around Mr. Wilson. Have a good afternoon!"

He waved and walked out the door of the gymnasium to the hallway that led to the exit.

"I will once i figure out if i can take you out somewhere this week." I said very loudly.

I'm pretty sure he heard me because a second later i heard someone trip and fall over a dusty scuff matt.

"I'm okay!" Was what i heard echo down the hall.

Man, i might not admit it to his face i thought he was quite an, "adorable doofus"


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking down the street bobbing my head to Everybody Knows by some guy i found on youtube, called SPT. There i was minding my own business- and i'm pretty sure **my** business doesn't include being pushed over and having some fat man land on top of me, and i'm pushed from the force of his fat stomach across the cement.

"Hey watch it! Get off me, fatass!" I start to squirm him off me when all of a sudden a lithe man grabs the guy off of me and yanks him to the ground, and restrains him with a belt and some bungee cables.

"I am putting you under citizen's arrest until proper authorities arrive. Have fun in Jail, scumbag." a heavy voice says from above.

Now i landed face down, and just as i'm about to get up i see a hand in front of my face.

"Do you need help up?" Looking up the arm i see silver hair with an eye of icy steel.

"No." I bite out, pushing myself up with my scraped arms.

"Would you like me to help you with your wounds? I didn't mean for him to land on you."

Looking up at him as i dust my hands away i sigh.

"I'm. Fine." I bite out again.

"Well… okay… again i apologize- i didn't mean to chase him into you." A young woman with silver hair ran up to him as he grabbed a small black and orange hand bag from the fat man's grubby hands

"He had just grabbed my daughter's purse. I was getting it back."

"It's fine. I'm fine. And i'm going now."

I turn to face them both.

"Now Goodbye." Man, i thought this would be a nice day for a walk. I guess not.


	10. Chapter 10

To: Dr William Wintergreen

From:Psychoanalyst Slade Wilson

Subject:Patient #10113

Details:The patient #10113 (Richard Grayson) who had recently been transferred to our ward had yet to remove himself from his delusion. Befriending four other patients he has made himself and the other four patients; #11213, #13452, #17642, and #12212 all believe that they are a group of superheros. #11213 - previously battling severe depression after suffering abuse from a parental figure early on in her childhood- now believes she is the spawn of a demon and has supernatural powers. #13452-who is battling multiple personality disorder- his personalities are now all of different types of animals, making him believe that he can transform. #17642- after having a TV fall on him as an infant, and having to get a glass eye because of the accident- he now believes his glass eye and scarred flesh are part of robotics, is now making believe he is a cyborg. Finally #12212- suffering depression from the loss of her mother when she was a young child had tried to "fly to heaven with mommy" Had jumped from the roof of their one story home, Has now come to believe she is an orange-skinned alien who can fly to the stars.

Their conditions are not improving, delving deeper into their new personalities, they are forgetting anything that hurts them- or they make them as if they are "villains". Richard - Robin as he makes everyone call him- Had lost his parents when he was very little in a trapeze accident when they were working at the circus- he had also recently lost his adoptive father Bruce Wayne. When i try to remove him into isolation for lashing out at a fellow patient he calls me horrible names, and yells that he is being kidnapped.

Just recently he had scratched my face making my left eye unusable, i had to start wearing a mask so more damage would not occur, it covered my damaged half completely and my good half almost completely except for mouth holes and and eye hole. The completely bare side is black- while the other is orange. Most of the patients enjoy seeing my mask, it makes them laugh usually but Robin and the other friends of his are terrified of it.

I am afraid we have to stop treating him if further injury should occur to not only me- but to others as well.

Please contact me as soon as possible.

Slade Wilson


	11. Chapter 11

I had just come back from the pet store with my new bird, and now i was thinking of a name for him.

He was a captured from the wild, rescue. They found him in a cage much too small for him and he had been pulling out his hair from the stress.

I'm sure he would enjoy the company of my first bird.

My first one was a beautiful red Male Robin, and his name was- wait for it- Robin. I know stupid to name a bird after their species but it fit this one- he almost has an intelligent spark in his eye. That's actually why i got this bird, it was a silver hawk- haggard and aged, but he didn't seem to carry the weight of age with him though…

Bringing him into the room i had specially designed for injured birds, i opened the carrier.

He slowly walked out of the door- glaring at me- almost suspiciously. The little yellow tag around his ankle stood out brightly contrasting his pale feathers and skin. Unlike most silver hawks, this one was almost completely white.

He had seen Robin with his one good eye- who was sunning himself by the window. He flew surprisingly gracefully to the young bird and landed softly next to jumped a little with a start and squaked angrily.I knew that they would be fine without my being here, so i closed the carrier and walked out the room.

"Miss Raven? We would like to thank you again for opening this bird reserve." An elderly man named Wintergreen smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, truly it is."I smiled back.

I had decided to open this to protect the many injured birds i kept seeing around Jumpcity.

When my father had heard of this he approved of the idea, hoping that i would then continue on to do bigger things and eventually try for mayor as he had.

You see, my father helped the city in many ways when he was my age. He then went for Mayor-and succeeded. He wants me to follow in his steps. But i'm not going to. I don't want to anyways. I know! I'll call him Slade!

My friend wanted me to do a lemony oneshot in commemoration of valentines day (or i'll just post the one she made) Tell me if you guys would like a lemon or not.


	12. Chapter 12

I retraced my footsteps looking everywhere, under the benches and tables at restaurants.

But no luck, i couldn't find my phone. What happened was, I was just walking when all of a sudden it struck me- my reminder vibration hadn't went off in a while.

I dug in my pocket but didn't find it. Oh No! I am expecting a message from Raven and my other friends for our movie night tomorrow night.

Seriously? First, my bostaff broke, and i gut my jacket snagged on a door tearing a big gash in the back. It doesn't help my situation that it's midwinter. Then i got splashed when a car drove through some rainwater- sure they stopped and apologized- but 'sorry' doesn't prevent hypothermia. And now my phone is missing, I mean what if someone just up and decided to kidnap me?! I'll be screwed!

"Excuse me sir?" I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

"I was wondering if i could get you a new jacket? I saw all that happened earlier- first the splashing and the jacket incident. I thought it would not be nice to let you get sick."

He had grabbed my elbow before i could respond and gently led me to the clothes shop on the corner.

"Th-thank you sir! That's very kind of you."

"No problem and please call me Slade." I had found a suitable jacket within minutes so we headed to the checkout.

"Oh, and i was wondering if this was yours? I had nearly forgot about it until it buzzed. But is this your phone?"

Looking down- lo and behold it was my phone.

"It must have fallen out when your jacket got snagged to the door. Here, I hope you stay warm!" He handed me my phone and walked to the exit. Feeling a little guilty i called his name.

"Slade! Wait! I want to at least properly thank you for buying me a new jacket- you didn't have to. Let me take you out for coffee or something." I scribbled my name and number on a blank part of the receipt.

"Call me when you're available, okay?" I smile when he nods his head and we both go our separate ways- me in my cozy new jacket! Man this WAS a good buy!

My friend wanted me to do a lemony oneshot in commemoration of valentines day (or i'll just post the one she made) Tell me if you guys would like a lemon or not.


	13. Chapter 13

"Richard, what are you doing?" Koriand'r leaned over my shoulder- looking at my laptop screen.

"Oh, just reading some good ol' HS." i looked at the grey-scale colored creatures each in their fittting-to-their-god-tier outfits. Yes, you guessed right- Homestuck.

"Why do the people have the grey skin?" She turned to me.

"Well in this online comic they are aliens...kinda. They're from an alternate universe that created the human race." She nodded- even though her face said she didn't.

"It's confusing, i know." I had clicked save (a few times- just to be sure) and closed my laptop.

"Ok, let's decide what to do today." We all live together at a shelter.

Just recently the shelter had been given electronics from the rich guys, Bruce Wayne and Slade.

It was to help get attention on the fact that they are _helping_ the community.

I mean, i'm super grateful for the laptop-i had jumped for joy when i first heard the news.

But…. why? Why give so much to some homeless people?

We all had found some ways to get to job interviews- mine of which was tomorrow.

I pulled my hand through my hair, i should take a shower tonight cause my hair's getting oily.

This shelter has many strange rules; like having to workout for a minimum of an hour everyday.

Not minor workouts either- but running the mile while holding 10 pound weights- stuff like that.

I really don't know why- they made sure we were fed our nutrient requirements, to me it felt like we were being prepped for war or something.

"Koriand'r, you're up next." The manager of our unit said.

We were being given physicals today, i don't know why because we are all in physical prime.

We went in, took the exam, and left through another exit. Well, from what i gathered because no one left when they entered.

So, i had all my shower stuff together; towel, washcloth, fresh clothes, shampoo, conditioner, etc.

Blah, blah, blah, you know how showers go.

Getting out i was drying my slightly-above-chin length hair, when i hear,

"Richard, you're next. Come on in."

This, this isn't what i had imagined. It was horrible, blood, and limbs everywhere. It was like a colosseum, like a war had happened in here.

"You will fight. This is your exam, defeat jinx and you survive to join our corps, if you do not fight then one of your friends will die instead."

I see two columns off to the side, one labeled 'winners' the other labeled 'failures', each one had 5 slots with a nametag uptop. All my friends sat in the survivor corner, with hardened or tearstained faces.

"Now, begin."

I wasn't expecting Jinx to grab one of the saws and lunge at me. I grab a metal staff off the floor and defended myself.

I lost focus of the time, while i dodged jinx's attacks, she was beginning to tire out and her thrusts were weakening, but i didn't want to kill her.

"Is there any way we can both continue on- or she live?I don't want her blood on my hands."

"No. Kill her." i had gotten her on the ground and held my bostaff to her neck.

"Please! I can't kill her-" i felt a blad hit my ankle and with a scream i fell to the ground.

"Well, i can kill you." She hovered over to me laughing. I saw her hold a dagger over my head and-


	14. Chapter 14

I had decided to go with my friends to a haunted house- well more like they dragged me along. You may be asking; Why go to a haunted house in the middle of spring? Well my dear, it's being prepared by my dad- well adoptive dad Bruce Wayne was preparing. He had called me to videochat it on the rare time he had free time just for my friends to overhear.

"Come ON Robin!" Raven yanked me forward and i had tripped scraping my green pants open to reveal my lightly bleeding knee.

"Oh! Robin, I'm so sorry!" I stand up swiping my pants clean.

"S'all good-" i motion forward, "Let's go then, shall we?"

We had all packed into the blue car our friend Cyborg owns. And after several hours in the car, driving down the main highway we finally started using the well needed gps.

After 45 more minutes we pulled up into the parking lot.

Weird. There were no construction workers, it was just a normal plain grey building with a small sign saying "Coming soon, Nightmares".

Kind of corny for such a serious we headed inside, to be met with passageways. The pathways had turnstyles.

Going down the center i find the turnstyle locks after one person enters.

"Let's just jump it. I can make it." Beastboy said from the other side of it.

"No, this place has rules, one per passageway. We'll follow those rules." All of a sudden twisted carnival music turns on- even more cliche.

"FIne, but i'm waiting outside." He replied.

"As well, am i." Starfire spoke up for the first time we got here.

We all nodded respectfully and headed our ways.

My pathway was very dark, the farther i walked- the darker it got. Till it felt like i was walking in inky black sludge.

Man, it's bigger that it looks. Guh! I notice the absence of space in front of my foot. Pulling out my phone i realize there are steps. Heading down the steps i feel eyes on me.

I look up to see a red eye watching me from the top of the stairs. But of course when i wave my flashlight over it- no one's there. I continue down the steps to see a sign

 **No Lights But Use This, Birdie.**

Below the sign was a metal cylinder with a button on the bottom.

Pressing the button i realize it's a sort of staff with a glowing tip. The light was really small but- i have to play by the rules.

Turning off my flash i drag the glowing step around in front of me.

A sudden scream rips out and i drop the staff, looking around i see a red light from under a door in my corridor.

Peeking through the keyhole i see a man with a mask- half orange half black- holding a small dainty thumb.

I see a woman thrashing around, her pink hair catching in her mouth but she's just screaming.

He grabs a plyer and her bound hand, ripping off her index finger he starts laughing as she screams again.

Man, Bruce went all out on realism. it looks like she is actually in real pain!

The man stops and faces the door, Pointing at it with the bloody plyers,he says clear as day.

"You're. ."

I backed up as i felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Where are you going, Richard?" I turn slowly to see the man with the mask. I cant tell his expression but that one silver eye was looking right through to my soul.

"That's.. no-t my name."I shook my head and i heard him chuckle.

"Ten."

"Te- what?what do yo-"

"Nine, Run my birdie."

"Uh, um!" I look around picking up the staff as i hear eight echo down the hallway from behind me. I start running taking each right turn i come across. I heard that that is how you get out of a maze. I lost him but i could still hear the echoing numbers.

It worked! I found an opening that led to a bunker like area it had many tunnels much like when i first entered the building.

"Four." i heard echo in the tunnels as i started running down the middle tunnel.

I keep running- obviously. But im starting to think this isn't a game. I started smelling something really foul and it made my throat clench up on me.

Then. I tripped. Grabbing my staff from where it fell by my side- i investigated what caused me to trip.

M-my friends. It looked just like Beastboy and starfire! I started feeling burning behind my eyes and i choked on a cough-"One- My birdie im coming for you." The i heard fast footfalls.

oh, i-i- i have to get out! He's running down this very tunnel!

I clicked the button and the green light shut off. Immediately i wanted to turn it back on- but i cant risk him finding me.

I use the staff to nudge the wall and praying i find one. I feel the wall push back. Yes! an opening!

Crawling to the opening i hear him run past me calling my name, darkly might i add.

" _Roooooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiin. HAHAHA Where ARE you, my birdie_?"

I quickly closed the door and turned the staff back on.

Following the tunnel it was very tight to crawl through. That man in the mask couldn't possibly fit through.

Getting to the end of the tunnel i see a ladder- it's a very cramped exit, but with some painful contortions i am able to start climbing.

Getting to the opening at the top i see im in a tunnel again- but this tunnel has a turnstyle at the end!

Running out i leap over the turnstyle not bothering to wait- or slow down.

There on a little stand-alone sign were the words

 **You win Richard, but don't think a tunnel can save you next time.**

"Dude! Where have you been?! We've been here for over an hour waiting for you to get out!"Cyborg called to me and i flinched.

"C-cy? Where's beastboy and starfire!Are they okay?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me as he led me outside. There was everyone in the car- waiting- for us apparently.

As we head back we realize my experience was….much different from theirs.

I started crying to be honest, i was so scared.

I'm just so happy to get away, im not sure what would have happened if i didn't get away- but i'm glad i didn't find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**okay guys this is a late valentines day lemon story. this is my first time writing one and may i say... awwwwwkwwwaaaarrdddd haahahaha... Soooo yeahhhh, oh and it's kind of short too...**

 **enjoy**

 **Lemon warning!**

 _I felt him bury himself Into me, pounding me so fast and hard. It was so good, I couldn't do anything but thrash around a moaning mess._

 _His long hard shaft was pounding me so deep i thought it would pop out of my mouth.I gripped the sheets and screamed his name when he slapped my ass cheek._

 _He was so powerful in every thrust, I couldn't think of anything but-_

" _Sla-a-ah-ade!" I choppily moaned as he didn't slow down, pounding into me like a piston._

" _My li-ttle BiRdIe." He grunted, "You're so tight my Robin!" He started thrusting faster as he grabbed my average sized dick in one hand-using the other to grip my hip with a steely grip, and I groaned._

" _Oh god I'm so close! Don't stop Slade!"_

 _A second later I felt everything in me tighten and I felt globs of my semen splat onto my face and just seconds later with some more rough thrusting I felt his semen splatter across my inner walls._

 _Oh god! Best valentines ever!_


	16. Chapter 16

I crouched down in the semi lit room my bostaff gripped tightly in my right hand. Peering around i tried to find something out of the ordinary.

I felt my skin prickle to the left of me swinging my staff that way it was met with another.

"You are improving Little Robin. Much better than with that _bat_."he said that word with disdain, you could compare it to biting the name out.

Our staffs clashed filling the dark room with noise. I snarled at him- i hated this man so much.

He ruined my life, my friendships, everything.

Feeling something metal hit my hip i snapped my eyes at him.

"Focus little bird." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

He swung his bostaff to the side and i tried to intercept it i realized it was a trick as he kicked me in my side. Damn steel toe isn't called steel toe for nothing!

"You will become a good _apprentice_ one day little robin." He smirked yanking my bostaff from my hands.

Hand to hand it was I'm guessing now.

I send a left hand jab to his chest but he ducked out of the way chuckling.

"So close, little bird. Try harder then you can get closer."  
His words felt like slim traveling down my back; oily, gross, and overall _very_ unpleasant.

I grabbed my side and glared at him- spitting blood out at him. I quickly lept to my feet and back springing 3 times to push off the wall to get a punch on his face.

Of course he expected that so instead i flew past him- brushing against his shoulder and i kicked my foot and it hit the bottom of the back side of his jaw!

Endurance on his side he merely chuckled and grabbed my ankle. Flinging me onto the ground and stepped on my already-surely broken ribs.

"Little Robin- please, if you wanted attention you could have just asked. I treat my apprentices the best."

"I'm not your apprentice Slade, nor will i ever be!" i spat despite him being in the upper hand.

"We shall see my Birdie. We shall see..."


	17. Chapter 17

I was walking down the street bobbing my head to Everybody Knows by some guy i found on youtube, called SPT. There i was minding my own business- and i'm pretty sure **my** business doesn't include being pushed over and having some fat man land on top of me, and i'm pushed from the force of his fat stomach across the cement.

"Hey watch it! Get off me, fatass!" I start to squirm him off me when all of a sudden a lithe man grabs the guy off of me and yanks him to the ground, and restrains him with a belt and some bungee cables.

"I am putting you under citizen's arrest until proper authorities arrive. Have fun in Jail, scumbag." a heavy voice says from above.

Now i landed face down, and just as i'm about to get up i see a hand in front of my face.

"Do you need help up?" Looking up the arm i see silver hair with an eye of icy steel.

"No." I bite out, pushing myself up with my scraped arms.

"Would you like me to help you with your wounds? I didn't mean for him to land on you."

Looking up at him as i dust my hands away i sigh.

"I'm. Fine." I bite out again.

"Well… okay… again i apologize- i didn't mean to chase him into you." A young woman with silver hair ran up to him as he grabbed a small black and orange hand bag from the fat man's grubby hands

"He had just grabbed my daughter's purse. I was getting it back."

"It's fine. I'm fine. And i'm going now."

I turn to face them both.

"Now Goodbye." Man, i thought this would be a nice day for a walk. I guess not.


	18. Chapter 18

I was quickly rushing to put all my stuff together for school. I had woken up 10 minutes before i usually leave. And i could not stand for being late. Brushing my hair with my right hand i was washing my face with my left. Then with said hands i grabbed the washcloth in left and some hair gel in my right.

Styling my hair to my liking i wiped the rest off my hand with the washcloth. Grabbing my backpack i got in my red sports car and started it up. Driving on the winding street next to the river i hummed happily.

I was going to a new private school. The private school even has it's own high-tech parking garage. I started to see it approach, and i smiled. The ramp/car elevator could handle three cars easy. Pulling up to take the last spot the next thing i know i'm wedged between floor two and the elevator's floor.

Climbing out angrily i grab my pack and breakfast smoothie and stomp to the driver side of the orange and black convertible sports car.

Banging on the glass i see someone's eyes roll. Then they climb out. God damn, this guy may look like he could be my dad's age- but he was hot.

"What the fuck went through your head when you saw me drive up?!'OH I'M JUST GONNA SLAM INTO THAT GUY'S CAR AND TRY TO KILL HIM?!' prepared to get the ass sued off you."

He rolled his eyes and flexed his muscled arms.

"Shut the fuck up, or else we're going to have a problem." My car takes that moment to fall off from between the 2nd floor and the lift. Crashing below i hear a sound similar to someone blowing and i realize… it's on fire because i didn't shut the engine off when i climbed out.

I grunted angrily and realized that the lift was stuck, my car must have fallen into the area where the mechanisms are.

Y'know what? Fuck it. I jump on the rear of the asshole's car and put my backpack on.

"Hey! Get off my car!" he screams at me and i glare at him and flip him off.

Climbing to the roof of his car i lock eyes with his one silver eye and jump on to the ledge of floor two. My car had caused it to get stuck about 3 feet or so from the lift, and i am not crawling on the filthy floor.

"Why not the next time you decide to wreck someone's ride, you think beforehand, they may want payback." I open the lid and his eyes grow wide.

"D-don't do that." he spoke cautiously as if i was a wild animal.

"woops." i said impassively as i pour the thick purple goop all over the roof, hood, and windshield of his fancy shmancy car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part one, Sleeping beauty AU**

 **AU where slade is only 18 years older than Robin**

I awoke from a strange dream, as usual i can't remember it. And as usual i awoke to my three elder brothers bickering as usual. Jason, Tim and Wally are constantly bickering until they realize i'm awake. Walking to my simple oak dresser i decides on wearing my white cotton shirt, with my leather stomach wrap.

Quickly getting dressed i patter to the corner and listen to what they are whispering.

" _we really should tell him_." Hmmm, issss ittt a secret birthday party for me? I know that they are planning one, my birthday is today actually.

I am going to turn 18, but then what am i going to do? Most likely find someone else in the woods to raise a family with, just a simple farm person.

" _He's not ready Wally, I'm telling you!"_ i chose that moment to walk in.

Seeing Jason and Wally slap Tim in the face. I go to grab a bread slice for breakfast and i realize they're stale. I should make some more…

"U-um Robin! We need more blueberries! Can you go pick some for us?"Jason asks. Seeing wally dump the fresh batch from yesterday i picked out of the corner of my eyes.

Whatever, i don't mind.

I nod and grasp the handle of the basket wally had set down quickly.

Walking out the door i hear them all call behind me.

"Stay Safe!"

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"And remember, if someone speaks to you-"

"i know, i know. 'Run to the river and follow the stream'" i know this already! The river flows right to our house because we have a water peddler on the side. I'm not sure what the water peddler does though…

Walking along the path that my bare feet have worn into the dirt i smile at the scenery. There isn't anything in the world that i would love more than to find someone to enjoy this with. And no, i would not bring my brothers, this is deeper. Even when i'm with them i feel as if i'm missing someone.

Finding the blueberry bushes i smile at all the plentiful fresh fruits blooming from the stems. Deciding to get half a basket i fill it rather quickly.

Looking up i see all the forest animals; a rabbit, some squirrels, an owl, some bluejays,robins, and a fox kit. The poor things were alone or injured when i found them. I couldn't stand that so i convinced my brothers to build little ladders on some of the trees with fallen twigs, it helps the birds and squirrels get up and down.

Ever since then they like to meet me on my excursions to the seemed different, not just my birthday, or the conversation with my brothers… oh well!

As i was goofing off i pulled out a music box i had had since i can remember. Winding up the box i mumbled the familiar tune,

"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream." as i continued through the song i gradually got louder till i was at normal singing volume.

The animals must have flew to my house- those who can anyway- and got my brothers' lesser used outfits because they pranced along and joined my dance. Grabbing the sleeves i started dancing with it swaying and spinning.

I happily spun away from the critters to rewind the music box. Returning i continued singing, but this time i noticed a baritone voice had joined in.

Opening my eyes i gasped in fear, a stranger!

"I- i I must go!" i grabbed the basket and went to grab my music box when he caught my arm.

"Wait! Please dont go!" he pleaded- oh my god, is this what it's like to talk to someone other than family. But i was still scared.

"I don't know you! Please, let me go." I begged him still trying to grab my music box.

"But you do. You said yourself. We met in a dream." His one silver eye seemed to gleam, shining with light like his silver hair reflected the sunlight.

"I- um well… we're not strangers if we know each other's names… right?" I looked at him confusedly, "I'm Slade."

He had opened his palm to me, and not knowing what to do with it i put my hand in it, tucking our pinkies in… feels about right. This must be what he was doing!

"I'm Robin."I hear him chuckle softly, and he shakes our hands up and down.

"Well, Robin, i must go my brother is looking for me. But where can i find you tomorrow?"

I looked at him surprised he would want to talk to me another day. He said he has a brother, so why would he want to talk to me again? Brother's should be enough, i know mine have...

"oh,umm… the river. 'Follow the river's flow, and it will lead you back home.'" i quoted how my brother's taught me to remember. Smiling he repeated the little rhyme.

"Pretty simple to remember." he had grabbed his shoes, cap, and cloak from my animal friends and waved goodbye to us all.

Climbing on an animal i didn't remember walking up or seeing before he waves a final time.

I happily grabbed my music box and basket and hummed the tune. Noticing the sun was a lot lower than midsky i realize i've been out pretty late.

"Goodbye everybody! Stay warm tonight!" i called to my animal friends.

They all chittered and skittered about in response. Walking quickly to the house, i got home at the beginning of dusk.

"Ah, Robin! We were wondering when you would scurry home! We need those berries please!" Nodding i handed them to Wally and he dragged me to the kitchen.

"Woah, wally! Did you make this cake yourself?" I truthfully can't believe it, he rushes through it and doesn't read the recipe all the way.

"Well, we have three presents for you!" ignoring me, "this cake, a new outfit, and the third one you get tomorrow!" At hearing new outfit i look down, and feel offended. I took great care of this, although it was getting pretty small on me.

Following Wally, i see tim and jason sitting on the couch. With a covered clothing doll in front of them.

"Before you get your second present, let me tell you a story." Jason says, completely serious.

"Of a king and queen. They were beloved through all the land and had friends all over the world- even the magical one. One day, the queen realized she was expecting… a child. The king happily sent message to the twin brothers from the kingdom across the sea. Being 20 years or so older than the expected child the mother was skeptic of a marriage. When the twins had heard of the arranged marriage proposition, the younger one- whose name i had forgotten- had agreed." He paused for a breath, " but as the child was near due, and all the invitations were passed. A dark fairy queen had heard of said baby's soon birth and had not received an invitation. Enraged, on the day of the baby's birth- the queen set out to curse the child. After two of the three invited fairies had given their blessings; one of graceful beauty and the other intelligence, the dark fairy queen with rage, she cursed the newly born prince to a death at 18 years."

Turning to Wally I saw him point back at Jason as if telling me _he's not done yet._ Turning back to Jason I listen even closer.

"The way of death was not heard because a thunderclap had drowned the queen out. But 'when the young prince reaches the age of 18 he shall die!'" He imitated a woman who sounds as if she was bone thin.

"And as the curse was set- she disappeared… But! In a bought of quickly thinking, the third fairy had lessened the curse to that of deep sleep. Not death."

"And what makes it worse," Tim included, "was that its true. And sadly, the young prince…. Is you, Robin. Your real name is Richard Grayson, and you are the heir prince to the kingdom of Ander "

I look at Tim for a second, then burst out laughing.

Slapping my knee I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye and sigh, "Ah, you should go tell jokes for a living. You're really good at it"

They release me to go try on the new outfit and tell me we're going "into town" whatever a town is…

The suit looks really nice; with a Robin's egg pale blue cotton shirt, some grey-silver cotton shorts that don't end in a puff-sleeve, and a small thin piece of yellow circle on the top of the doll.

Excitedly I run to it and grab the whole thing and run to my room.

Quickly slipping everything on I relish in the free feeling of the shorts. Ahh, so nice.

I run out of the room after putting everything on and run out with the hollow yellow disk in hand, I don't know what to do with it!

As my brothers see me in it they nod and tell me to get ready for bed.

The moon _is_ out so yeah, it's best if I do.

Getting ready for bed, I set everything on the chair next to bed. And climb in thinking of Slade, I hope I see him tomorrow!

I feel as if i just fell asleep when my brothers all shake me awake. I slap one of them with my pillow, but they don't stall in the slightest. I didn't dream of my handsome forestman.

Getting up to their thrashings i climb out of bed as they walk out- happy that i'm awake. I get dressed in the new suit and push my hand into my most valuable possession- it's a simple grey metal band which my brothers call 'Silver'.

"Good, you're already ready! Then after breakfast we can head out to town!" Tim smiles at me.

"Wh-what do you mean? Where are you guys going?" Please let it be just them! I have to meet Slade here today!

"We are going to town- including you Richard. You are going to see your mother."

"W-wait! Why today? And _my_ mother? If you're my brothers than she is yours too."

They passed each other glances and pull out thin white twigs. Oh, please don't tell me they're-

"We're the fairies from the story Richard." GOD DAMNIT! " Also, it is time for you to meet your betrothed. A prince Wilson from the kingdom of Gaussomer, he is the youngest of a set of twins- he will rule the kingdom with you."

Glaring at them i yell, "Then my life is a lie?! For all i know you all could be taking me to the evil witch from your story! I won't go with you! I'm staying here and waiting for Slade!"

At hearing the name Tim, Wally and Jason gasped. I notice that they aren't even touching the floor- but drifting right above it. Had they always done this?

"Who _is_ Slade, Richard?" Wally asked slowly, glowing a slight green aura.

"He is whom i am going to leave with!" I growled angrily, out of the corner of my eye i see the movement of a crow landing on the windowsill.

"When did you meet this _Slade?"_ Tim hissed. Sealing my lips i turned away, only to be yanked back to face them by magic. Then i was suddenly drinking from a flask and had a heavy tingling feeling on my tongue.

"There." Jason wiped imaginary dust from his hands, "Now you can't lie to us. Who is slade?"

I tried to keep my lips sealed with all my might but they blabbered anyway.

"I met him yesterday while picking berries. He has one silver eye and handsome silver hair, and he can dance like no tomorrow." Ohhhh god, i was blushing red when my mouth had stated the last part.

"Oh, god. He described someone from Gausommer. The prince will be enraged to know his groom is in love with one of his citizens."

They kept asking questions till they got to their last one.

"Do you…. hate us Richard?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"No, i'm disappointed you hadn't told me from the beginning. But i can't hate you, even if not by blood, you're still my brothers."

Suddenly the feeling of the magic on my tongue went away and i sighed. Sitting down and grabbing a muffin i'm encased in three arms in one of the most awkward group hugs ever.

They were all babbling of how happy they were, that i didn't hate them.

"So… can i stay for Slade?" i asked looking at Jason.

"No." he grew cold again. Grabbing my arm he dragged me out the door to a weird cottage on wheels being driven by horses. I started crying and trying to grab onto the house but Wally and Tim kept prying my hands loose.

"Sla-ah-ade!" i sobbed as they pushed me into the weird contraption which they were calling a carriage.

I see the crow fly toward the mountains, but Wally grabs his white stick and the stick fires a green blast at the crow. With horrified eyes i see it crumble to dust before me.

"Relax, it was going to tell the queen where you are and she was going to kill your… boyfriend." Tim spat the last part.

"At least leave a message for him! So he knows i can't be with him. Please!" I grab Jason's shirt sleeve and tug pleadingly.

He blasts a pinkish red light to the door and i see a piece of parchment all of a sudden nailed to the door.

"What does it say?" i ask.

"It has your family crest on it. And it says 'by order of the king'." Wally smirked as if there was a hidden joke.

I put my head in my hands and cry as we start off on the ride to the 'castle'.

About halfway across i hear some hooves clacking going towards the way we came.

"Slade!" I push my head out the window as he passes by and sure enough there was his glorious sway of silver hair.

"What?!" Jason yells, his mean emotionless exterior breaking. Using his magic he stops the carriage.

I run towards the also-magically stopped Slade.

"Hey! Slade! Wait, its me Robin!" he turned as much as he could on his horse. Facing me I saw him spit some hair out of his mouth.

"Robin!" He called to me, and jumped off his horse. He seemed really upset… I wonder what was up with him.

"Slade, Slade what's wrong?" I ask grabbing his cheek gently with my left hand.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm betrothed to someone." I could feel my heart shatter.

Even though we've only known each other for a day, I was absolutely infatuated with him.

"W-why? To wh-o?" he looked at me sadly and sighed.

"I haven't been honest… Yes, my name is Slade… Slade Wilson. I am a prince from the kingdom across the sea." He gripped my hand to his cheek tightly. His goatee shimmering in the light.

"Well thank goodness!" I heard Wally laugh from the carriage door. Looking I see they're all peeking out.

"Who are these guys, Robin?" I turn to him shaking my head, chuckling.

"They're my brothers… Fairy guardians… Family… They're my family."

I hook my arm in his, "Now. Let's get on your horse and let me regale you with a story!" I bellow happily.

Laughing Slade hops on to his stallion and offers me his hand.

With his help, I'm rested between him and the neck of his horse.

"Your horse seems to lack the leather seat like all the others… Why is that?" I ask him.

"Its called bareback, and I prefer riding this way. So does Musket." He states leaning forward to pat the horse's side of neck.

As I started on my story I made sure that he was listening constantly by glancing at him. It must be pretty hot in that black and orange shirt, I mean he's super red!

"S-so… You're saying that… You are the person I'm betrothed to?" I looked at him for a second before nodding. Next thing i know i'm cocooned in his hug, but he let me go before i could hug back.

"Wait! What about the curse?! We need to find a way to stop it!"

I stop and look forward, with the soft clacking of the hooves and the carriage beside us i had silence to think. He had a good point.

And besides, i don't even know what happens to me for me to 'die'. And i wonder if the evil queen knows that i won't die…

"Well, i can enjoy my time before that happens! Then you can find a way to wake me up!" I stopped as i realized- i'm on my way to meet my parents.

I am going to meet my parents.

My. Parents.

….

OH GOD WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE ME?! What if i'm not what they wanted me to be? Will they accept me? Oh god! I start patting at my hair and brushing my shirt off.

"Robin, we're approaching the town now!" Wally called excitedly from the carriage peeking his head through the window.

Jason's head joined his a short second later. "We have to call him Richard now, Wally."

I look at Jason and he must have seen the frantic look in my eyes… or the dirt on my shirt, because with a wave of his stick i was all clean and fresh.

"Thanks, Jason!" i smile, but it drops when i hear voices. So many voices.

Looking back at the road in front of me i see we're passing over a bridge, and on the other side is many, many… many people. Not knowing what to do, i huddle into Slade's chest and hide my face from everyone.

"Now, this is why we had a carriage Richard!" Tim laughed, and all the people gasped. After the gasp was a second of silence then cheering.

I heard alot of welcomes; welcome!, hi prince!, Is this your betrothed?, Who is this? You are betrothed!. Along with some welcomes addressed to me. Welcome Prince Richard!, The Prince is home!, and one very scary one; Aren't you cursed? It's going to happen soon.

That last one really upset me so i hid further into slade till we crossed the moat- leaving the citizens behind. Slade gently cupped my hands when the horse stopped.

"I'm going to get off, then i'll help you down." Nodding i knew i was gonna surprise him.

As he slide off i put both my legs to one side and rolled backwards. Landing quickly on the balls of my feet, i put my hands up high.

"Tada!" i laughed. He stared at me for a second till he started clapping.

"Wow! You're talented in gymnastics as well as animal care?" Not knowing what gymnastics meant i just nodded.

"Prince Greyson, and Prince Wilson. Please follow me." A man in a tux asked me. Slade motioned with his hand for me to go in front of him. Following the man we were lead to a big room covered in marble and gold.

I found a comfortable chair to sit in and Slade stood stoic beside me.

"What if they don't like me? What if i'm not what they wanted in a son? What if i'm the wrong person? What if they picked the wrong cabin in the woods and their real son is somewhere else? What if they don't like me?" I started getting louder every question.

Suddenly i feel thin arms wrap around me and a high toned voice in my ear.

"I know for a fact that they absolutely love you!" She laughed and i heard a male voice echo around the room.

"Mary, get off our son. He scared to death!"She laughs and stands me up.

"Don't call me Mary, Richard. Call me Mommy!"

Well, that would be awkward considering she looks like she could be my older SISTER. Let alone my mom!

Now daddy-dearest over by the door I could believe to be my father, I very easily got my hair from him, including the thick eyebrows.

But everything else, and yes, my figure included- I got from my mom.

He strode over to us and picked us both up in a hug. Well, I guess my parents are the affectionate type.

"Ah, and I see you have already acquainted yourself with Prince Wilson here! Wonderful!" My father exclaimed.

I didn't really know what to say so i nodded and stood waiting for someone to say something. My mother seemed content with just holding onto me as if i may disappear from her grip.

It was actually quite endearing to see her do so.

"Let's get you to the fitters so they can get your crown done." My father smiled, clapping his hands together. We all followed him and i was content with Slade and my mother by my side.

"Y'know, i thought you would've made such a fuss about being in an arranged marriage," my mom started, "Since you are so handsome i don't doubt for a second that you had someone in the forest who had taken a liking to you." She smiled mischievously, " I know prince Wilson did. In fact he rode out to meet them one last time to tell his special forest boy who he was and flee. I wonder who that boy way." The king- i mean Father, stopped walking.

"Yes," he said slowly, "i do too. Prince Wilson, what was the name of the forest boy you told me about yesterday?" Slade looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, him, he's a beauty. He was called Robin, most likely for his graceful agility." I laughed a little remembering when he joined in to my dance.

"Richard, did you know anybody by the name of Robin?" My mom leaned on a nearby chair smirking knowingly.

"Well yes, actually. We could practically be the same person, with how close we are." I chuckled.

"Well, whomever this boy is. He is no match for my son!" my dad bellowed happily, "For my son is top quality!" he laughed and gave me a noogie.

"I think. That you two were much closer than practically, eh little robin?" My mom chuckled and after a second i nodded.

If she was this fast at figuring things out, then i know i can't hide anything from her. I mean, we've only been talking for an hour or so and already she knew who i was! My dad on the other hand still hadn't dawned on the situation yet.

"Wait! So you're saying Prince Wilson… fell for our son… before he knew who he actually was?"

He looked at my mom with realization on his face.

"That's it! You got it!" Slade laughed when my dad yelled that it was meant to be.

A woman walked out of a big oak door and bowed to us. Her thin face seemed to disguise an unpleasant emotion.

"My King, my queen, my princes." she bowed to her knees height and rose slowly.

"We are ready to size the young prince's crown."She seemed to present me with a fake smile- almost a grimace.

"Go on son. We will all meet you in the room you first met us in." Dad and mom headed out without hesitation but Slade followed slightly hesitant.

"Right this way, your highness." She spoke. Seeing my favorite Robin from the forest on the sill i knew i had to stall.

"First i need to use the restroom, please." I turned to her expectantly.

Looking to a guard she nodded to me and he bowed.

"Follow me, Your Highness." He actually seemed to respect me.

We passed through a little corridor which had no walls, just a roof.

"I hope you don't mind me taking you to the outdoor one. I have to do this." I was about to tell him it was alright but i felt a needle puncture my arm.

"W-what?" i noticed my voice kind of slurred. His image started to turn kind of green, when i noticed him becoming more feminine.

"Sweet dreams, little Prince. Maybe your death won't be too painful," she stopped for a second till a jolt of electricity went through my frozen limbs. "I put plenty of the chemicals to make you feel pain till you finally die!"

After cackling for a bit she sighed "You know, magic only goes so far!" Laughing she left me to fall into the blackness… and the concrete floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Slade's pov**

I was sitting in the room happily telling the king and queen how exactly I had met their handsome son.

"And I hear a music box, and an angelic voice when i-" all of a sudden a loud slam from the window stops me.

Standing up fast I put my hands on my blade and pistol.

The king waves his arm at me with a sad smile, why wouldn't he? He know my family, he knows what happened to me.

Opening the window I'm surprised to see the robin that had stolen my hat yesterday.

Twittering loudly he bites on my sleeve and starts pulling me towards the hall.

Knowing that the bird knows what's up, I don't stall. I start full on sprinting to the sizing room.

Slamming my fists on the door I knock and wait.

"Y-your Highness!" The crow faced woman gasps.

"Where. Is. Richard?" I slowly demand. Grabbing her by the from of her dress.

"He said he needed to relieve himself before the sizing, so a guard took him!" She gsped and shook in fear when a soldier ran in.

"Sire! It is the Prince!" I drop the woman and turn to him.

"Where?!" I run to him and he points to the terrace entrance.

Running to the open doors I am horrified to see my previous love, on the cement ground with a goose-egg the size of my fist on his temple, and a needle covered in thick green too stabbed out of his arm.

nting toward the crown room. I slammed on the door with my fist impatiently.

"O-oh, Y-your Highness!" She bowed to me nervously but i grabbed her by her neck.

"Where. Is. Richard?" She gasps something out and i shake her. "Speak louder!" i yell.

"He said bef-fore he g-gets the crown sized he ha-s to use the la-lavatory. A sold-ier led him out, i d-ont know who he w-was."

Dropping her i ran to the hall to run into a soldier.

"M-my Lord!" he bows, "You are needed on the balcony. It is the prince." He ran toward the balcony entrance and i follow, shortly passing him and running out the door.

I stopped in front of a familiar figure, sprawled out on the ground. He had a needle in his arm, still partially filled with a bile green liquid. He also had a very big goose-egg on his head.

I knew i shouldn't have left him alone! I'm a horrible person for not staying with him!

Now there was nothing i could do. I had left him alone and the queen took that opportunity to seal his fate! I didn't even know how to wake him up! My dear little birdie!

I felt anger course through my veins- that evil fairy queen was going to pay! I'm going to visit the three fairies, and ask them if they can help me any.

I ran to the room where i had left the king and queen and see they are still there. I stop to take a few breaths.

"s-she got Robin! i-i mean Richard… She injected him with something, and he was on the balcony." Mrs. Grayson covers her mouth.

"How, did she get to him!?" his father yelled. Telling them what happened i saw that they had tears streaking their faces, and only when i heard a hiccup did i realize i was crying too.

Don't worry Richard I'm going to save you. I will find a way to wake you up. I found out where to find the three fairies from early and headed to the west wing of the castle.

"Fairies! I need your help! It's Robin! The queen got him!" I screamed running down the hall and opening doors. When i said Robin's name though, they appeared before me and punched me in the face.

"Why? Why did you leave him alone?! You knew what was going to happen today! And yet you still did it!" Tim, i think his name was, screamed at me. "You don't deserve his love!"

Love? Robin loved me in the short day we'd known eachother?

It was weird, knowing that someone likes you… like this light-but-heavy feeling in your chest…

"Now, since **you** left him alone. **You** are going to save him." Wally grabbed my sword from my sheath and with a glowing green hand he rubs the blade.

Tim rips out his wand and zaps a blue light to a mannequin that stood nearby, suddenly a blue tinted silver suit stood in its place.

Jason grabbed my face, and scared the crap out of me.

" _ **If you fail to return Richard to us, then don't think you will live a night after your return with failure."**_

With a sigh he grabs my slightly battered and scratched iron shield and did a spit shine with some weird pink magic saliva.

Now he's just being mean because this was my fault! I'm going to avenge Robin then I will hopefully return with a cure to waken him.

Thanking them all, wally and Tim helped me into the armour and I grabbed my shield and sword, each glazed with a glowing light of different colours.

I grabbed the fastest horse in the stall. I'm sorry my king, but even with Slash here, it will still take a day's ride to get there.

If I start there now, then I can most likely get there before dawn. Riding moderately hard-so as not to tire the horse out too quickly- I speed down the trails leading to the mountains.

I mean she's a villian so she's most likely going to be in the abandoned fairy castle anyway- I mean, she's an evil queen,torn down fairy castle.. Not that hard to figure out!

So as the moon was barely above the trees i came across a lake. Slash must be thirsty, so i dismounted and walked him to the water.

As he greedily drank up the water my thoughts drifted to robin. He will never going to wake up, even with me killing that nutso will he?

I was so worried about everyone, if she could so easily get to my Fiance then how easy will it be for her to get to everyone else? What was i going to do if my birdie's parents were killed? I have no one to return to at home,these are the only people i could even take a risk at calling family.

"Waste of 9 months" my mother called me when i reached my 25th birthday and didn't go out. Why would i? I was promised to a child of unknown gender when i was 18.

It's not like i can go out and fling with everything that walks like my brother, Edward. I mean he's always telling twisters to get himself out of trouble, and who has to be punished for **his** crimes? Me.

He stuck me with getting the proposal just so he could continue screwing around with people's minds...and daughters…

I pulled him away from the water once he finished and reached into his saddle bag to pull out a fresh thick carrot.

As he ate i pulled out an apple and ate it myself. Once we both were finished i threw away the core and leaf and got back to riding.

I'm actually really surprised there's no one here to meet and fight me. I mean, i'm happy they're not...but it's kind of suspicious...i am going to kill their queen, wouldn't they at least try to fight me away?

I continue on to the queen's rundown castle and then i realize what happened to her henchman… they're all laying on the ground with different coloured arrows sticking out of them.

Obviously the three fairies decided they would help me even further. What i didn't expect was one to be laying on the ground sobbing with an arrow in his hand.

Climbing off the horse i see him look up and laugh kind of crazed.

"You! You're here to fight Maleficent?" He called to me running towards me and i draw my sword.

"Yyyyeeees?" I answer slowly, in cheers and lunges himself at me but i kick him away. His green skin glimmers in the light on streaks on his face- then do i realize, he was crying...

"I was the last! I had to kill the last other slave! I had to kill Raven! I was left alone to kill myself! Please! Kill me! I can't do it myself!" Only then do i notice that everyone of the dead bodies is holding a bow with a correlating arrow in another dead body.

Oh

Oh God!

They all killed… eachother….

"Why? Why do you want me to kill you?!" He laughed and muttered that it would be better than being her slave any him of my plan to kill the queen he looks at me incredulously.

Still he continuously begged me to kill him.

Finally after finding the way to her hideout in the castle, i sadly drew my sword and with a choked sound on his side, i heard a lump hit the dirt after my swing. Knowing his head was off in one swoop i pulled out a cloth and wiped his blood off the sword.

I climbed back on the horse and looked around, each of the bodies had two words on them- three different types. 'Titans East' 'Titans West' 'Teen Titans'

So many young ones, lives lost forever…

With fresh anger flowing through my veins, i snap the reigns causing Slash to whinny and speed up. I gallop over the bridge and up the cobblestone and dismount Slash. I then run up the stairs to the opened front doors.

Hearing her yell from upstairs, "What are you still doing here? I sent you to your death to stop that stupid prince!"

Ha, she doesn't even know i'm here!Softly i climbed up the stairs- it sure is a good thing the fairies made the armour silent!

As i walked up the stairs i headed to the east wing. This is where i heard her voice originate from.

"I said."She started stomping into the hallway, " What. Are. You. Still. Doing. Here. You. Usless- Oh!" She stopped, "Hello, handsome!"

Inwardly i vomited, but outwardly i smiled, maybe she didn't realize i'm here for my birdie's cure.

"Why hello ma'am, I'm a nobel from the city. I had heard that there was this castle out in the woods, so hoping to catch a magical creature to get on the king's good side i came to look for trolls or other." _I guess i already found one_ , i thought to myself.

Maybe if she believed me, i could kill her when she least expects it. She chuckles and in a flash my footing is gone and my shoulder hits the marble floor heavily.

"Name's Maleficent… and nice try Prince Wilson."With that a green cloud of smoke surrounded her hand and nearly launched itself at my face but was deflected by a shining pink light.

Maleficent growled and stalked to me as i started to rise.

Grabbing my armour covered shoulder she hissed as it started to burn.

Well then. That helps a lot. Some extra protection never hurt anybody!

"Don't look so smug! Just because i can't cause physical harm doesn't mean i cant get at you!"

She wrapped her hands around the top of her staff and started mumbling something. Releasing the top of her staff, i'm horrified to see a swarm of bullets fly out from a small green cloud.

Covering my helmet over my right eye where my socket throbbed with the memory.

She cackled darkly as the bullets propelled themselves towards me and surprisingly penetrated the glowing pink dome.

Sighing in relief when they barely hit me with the blue armour on.I mean, they still hit be but it seemed the armour was strengthened greatly with the fairies` help.

I stood and walked her way. Grabbing my sheath with my left hand i drew my sword with my right.

She unleashed another swarm of bullets, even more powerful than the last one. These ones actually made noticeable dents in my armour. Still i forced on, even when some pierced through the armour and imbedded themselves in my gut.

I ran faster as i quickly approached her. I didn't even stop until her shaking body pushed its way all the way to the hilt of my sword.

Her thick blackish green blood flowed across my knuckles and dripped onto the tiled floor.

I held her there for a moment until her body stopped spasming and she stilled. Dropping the tip of my sword to the ground, i pushed her body off of my sword using the heel of my boot.

Whatever she did to Richard, she's going to suffer for in hell. I climb the stairs and look into the room where she resided. Looking in the room it was covered in expensive furs, elegant dressers laden with perfumes of every size shape and colour.

But i saw no glowing elements or suspicious containers with any hope of waking robin up. Leaving the castle after hours of scouring every single room i tread back to the king's horse. Whom of which was happily munching on some grass.

Saddling up i trot to the lake again. Deciding to settle for the night i lay out a blanket and tie the horse to a low riding branch. After the horse had settled for the night's rest i too lay myself out. Thinking of how i break the news to the king and queen… and worse. The fairy brothers.

I waken at the morning from a fretful dream of my soon encounter with the boys. Saddling up the horse i pull out an apple and two carrots. The apple alone being my breakfast because i myself don't trust that stagnant lake. Horses can handle more bacteria than humans can.

After we both finish eating i mount him and finish the ride back home.

Sadly walking up the steps, i am thoroughly surprised to see a servant meet my entry.

"Quickly my Prince, the king wishes to speak with you." With that, i breathe deeply preparing to tell him the news that i may not ever be able to wake him.

"Slade, glad you lived, Robin here has something to ask you." I hear the King say with a choked voice when i enter the King's throne room.

Wait, What?

"H-he-hello, mi-mister Slade." I hear a soft, very familiar voice from behind the king.

And lo and behold my fiance walks out. He seemed as he was in the forest. I smiled and ran towards him, but stopped when Robin took a step back.

"Are you the one from the forest? The man who danced with me?" Well, at least he didn't forget everything. He seemed to get upset and took a step forward.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince? Let alone a betrothed prince? What was supposed to become of the poor forest boy if i was not secretly a prince that was betrothed to you?" To be honest i wanted to run away with the boy when i first saw him. But as i tried to tell him he huffed and turned to stop out of the room.

"Don't worry, we realized she had injected him with some anesthetic, and tried to add a coloured powder so we couldn't find out what it was before his organs shut down. Luckily, our doctors are the best."

"But that doesn't explain why he seems to hate me so much?"

The King waved his hand at me, "the chemicals messed with his brain, he forgot some things. They'll be back tomorrow morning or so."

With that he pushed me off and told me to get something to eat and then go to sleep. I went to the kitchen and the cook handed me a plate of goose and veggies with gravy.

Once i finished that off i went to my room and fell dead asleep on the bed before i even threw the cover over me.

I woke up from a horrible nightmare of where my father beat me for the first time. There, sitting on the edge of the bed was a little painted carving. The carving was of a bluebird, and it had one silver eye and one black.

How cute. I'm guessing this means that Robin got his memory back from the past few days. I stand and walk to the slightly opened door and see him peeking through the door.

"Hi, Slade."

"Hi, little Birdie." I knew i would be completely happy here.


	21. Chapter 21

Robin's PoV

I was thrown back by a giant force and curled up to land in a roll. Seeing last minute that i could land on my feet, i barely stuck the landing before more attacks were barraged on me.

Feeling punches fly to my shoulders and make contact repeatedly while legs were repeatedly slamming into my sides i felt myself being pushed back.

I feel a leg slide under me and knock me over, once my back collides to the concrete with a sickening sound more walloping blows hit me, now hitting my face and neck.

If i don't get him off me soon then i know he'll defeat me and take me god-knows-where. Once i stop trying to defend myself he laughs with that dark oily voice of his.

"Now Robin, will you cooperate with me and become my apprentice?" He stopped and stood straight up above me.

Spitting a mix of blood and saliva on his mask i hiss "never".

I immediately prepare myself for the blows that quickly follow, but this time- i have a plan.

Once he leans on his right knee to put the weight of his heavy armour on, i grab his thigh and pull to yank myself from under him. Gladly it works and i am able to pull myself up and kick him in the face before he can recover from the initial shock of it.

I continue kicking and swinging my bo-staff at him, connecting with a different part of his upper body with each hit. I realize i'm taking him closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

Once close enough i kick him twice as hard right in the face and the force of my kick makes him fly off the three story building and land roughly on the concrete below.

I used my bo-staff to launch myself to the lower roof next to me, then using my acrobatic skills i jump from windowsill to windowsill till i land on the sidewalk.

Slowly i walk up to slade and grab him by the neck. He is still surprisingly conscious. Stronger than i thought.

"Robiiiiiiin~" he slowly drawls as i pull my arm back.

Before he can say anything else i punch him as hard as i can, and that must be pretty hard since i left a sizable dent in his mask made of a thick layer of metal.

His head flew back and slammed into the concrete below.

"Dude, great job! Now let's get this villian where he belongs." Cyborg grabbed the unconscious mercenary's shoulder and held him up like a limp puppet.

"I'm sorry sir, but as the Jump City city police, we are required by law to take him to a medical building to examine for sever injuries- seeing as he did just fly off a triple story building into concrete below." Two officers intercepted Cyborg and i as we were walking to the Tcar.

Handing the unconscious perpetrator to the two they ask me a question.

"Since you are one of our town heros, and you brought the guy down. We were hoping that you'd come with us in case he regains consciousness and tries to escape." I look at the two, bewildered.

"Why would you need me to be there with you guys?" They stopped and looked at eachother and one reached behind his head.

"Well… ahem.. It's not like we're weak… but, we aren't as professionally trained in fighting arts as you, so if he were to regain consciousness, he would easily take us down and escape. We's like to have you along in case that happens."

Hm, seems like a good idea. I open my arms to Cyborg and motion for him to hand me Slade.

"Alright man, take care. We'll see you at the tower later." Cyborg said as he Dropped Slade in my arms. I had to carry Slade princess style so it was easier to carry him.

Pushing him feet first into the police car's back seat, i push him to the the farthest side and climb in next to his unconscious body.

I wave goodbye to my friends one last time and close the door.

"Really Robin," the officer driving says as he climbs in, " we can't thank you and your friends enough for helping us get these perps off the street."

I just nodded and watched as Slade sat up with a jerk and a deep inhale.

Putting my fist up, i prepared for a fight. Instead i'm surprised to see him flinch and huddle into the corner.

"Slade!" i grit his name out, and he peeks from behind one of his elbows.

"W- wha? Where am i?" He screamed. And he looked at my fist and coughed. "W-who am i?" he stutters out.

"Ha! As if i'd believe that Slade! You really think this ploy is gonna change anything!" I spat at him and he flinched away. As if he's going to make me believe… whatever he's trying! I'm not buying it.

"Take off your Mask, sir." The second officer in the passenger seat says, referring to Slade.

With a little bit of hesitance Slade puts one of his hands on his mask and pulls away really fast.

"I-i i don't know how…" he looked at me, and for the first time, i noticed the maniacal gleam in his eyes is truly gone, and replaced with bright shining spheres filled with fear.

"Turn around. I'll do it for you." I tell him, my tone sounded defeated more than anything.

He turns to the door and my immediate thought is he's going to smash through it. I jump forward slightly till he leans back to i have better access to his head.

I see that there seemed to be no zippers or clips or anything. Looking around, i tug on the mask softly.

I see that it loosens up around the bottom of his neck, noticing then, that the suit tucks with the mask.

Tugging the hem upwards i see the edge of the mask and slowly pull upwards. Once it's out of the suit's ring, i hook my fingers underneath it and pull.

Seeing some greying brown hair i realize. I'm about to unmask my nemesis. The man who's been trying to make me become his apprentice. And i'm about to find out who he is!

I move my hands to the front of his mask and pull from there as well, seeing as he had some facial hair, i didn't want to hurt this,... innocent? Version of him any more than necessary.

When the mask goes floppy in my hands, and my knuckles scrape the ceiling i realize. I did it. I defeated and unmasked the current bane of my existence.

He turns to face me and i gasp. His blue eye, so pale it's almost a grey color, looks at me with almost a childlike innocence.

His brown-yet-greying hair was longer on the top and touched the top of his eyebrows, while his slight goatee was a solid grey except for one strip of solid brown.

The police officer in the passenger seat, who was watching the whole exchange, spat out his coffee on the dashboard and screamed in surprise.

"What?Am i bad looking or something?" He asked fearful.

"Or something…" i whisper under my breath. Dear god. Why are all the villans always the greatest looking?!


	22. Chapter 22

Slade punched the undead creature in the shoulder, knocking it's arm off with the force. As the creature continued to strike at Slade, completely ignoring the loss of a limb, Robin crawled up behind the creature, as he was being held down by one, grabbed the gun from the zombie's removed limb, and he shot the zombie holding him down, right in the skull.

As Robin had dragged himself from under the no longer undead monster and heard the sickening sound of teeth on flesh. Robin turned in horror to see a zombie chowing down on Slade's previously functioning right eye ball.

Slade himself was screaming as the creature sunk his claws into his arms to hold him still. Robin pulled the gun up next to his eye and aimed carefully. Shooting the Zombie as it reached it's finger inside of the now empty socket, Robin started crying.

The news that his former nemesis- turned- friend after the outbreak began, would turn into one of these creatures finally snapped at Robin.

Robin started trembling so hard he collapsed upon his knees and began to cry.

"Robin! I know it hurts but-" "NO! You don't understand! And you never will! To hate someone with every fiber of your being, but then to end up surviving only because of them! And knowing that they wouldn't be turning if it hadn't been for you!"

Robin started thrashing around, "I didn't want this!" He screamed, swinging fiercely from side to side. "I wanted to find the oasis! I wanted for us to find peace!" He screamed again as Slade hugged him close.

Slade could feel it taking effect already. Resisting as much as he could, he gave Robin a small peck on the forehead.

"Unless you want to be one of those things too. I suggest you fire, now." Slade whispered pulling away from Robin.

Robin- with choked sobs and shaking hands, held his pistol up to Slade. Slade had now started to shake from resisting, his skin now a flushed pale green colour… Robin was risking it all with his lack of firing.

"My b-birdie. _GRAUHG_ yo-u have to k- _KILL_ \- me… before its too late." Slade clenched both hands over his eye socket as he hunched over.

Robin screamed and backed up a step when Slade got back up. He had started ripping at his burning socket when the saliva from that undead monster started acting up. Now half of his face was raw torn flesh, he gurgled some horrifying noises and clenched his stomach.

Robin, now with his head on straight aims at Slade.

"I-lov-ve y-ou my b-bir-die"

Robin heard that. Almost a whisper to how loud the buzzing in his head was when he pulled the trigger.

The bullet went right through Slade's head, tearing apart his brain- now clear to be seen all over the dirt patch where his head fell.

Robin screamed and started sobbing, calling Slade's name, as if the yelling will restore the corpse to the man he was before. He couldn't live without the man, he was the one keeping Richard from losing it all those times previously. Richard couldn't bear to think of how he would go on.

Robin held the gun to his mouth in a sobbing fervor, sobbing around the barrel he whispered.

"I love y-ou t-oo Slade…" With that Richard inhaled sharply and clenched his fingers around the trigger.


	23. Chapter 23

Richard Grayson begrudgingly walked into the classroom. The familiar sound of the students whooping and screaming.

"Quiet down everybody." Slade Wilson said. At those simple words, the room grows silent. He was the teacher for this course of advanced study of criminology. And all of us fearfully respected him.

You see, I'm in university to become a teacher. Since i'm doing this, i have to take a year and shadow a current teacher. I guess you could say I'm his apprentice of sorts.

For some reason, the students are always acting up whenever they see us interact.

"Alright, I have to go to a meeting with the principal in a short while so I will do attendence and then Mister Grayson will be in charge. If he tells me that you guys misbehaved then there will be repercussions." He then proceeded to go through attendance.

"I'll take my leave now, Robin. See you soon." With that he leaves me alone with the students who are only about 4 years younger than me.

"Alright students, we have a simple study/review session for this class. You just ask questions and I'll give you the place to find it, along with the answer." I grab the textbook and lean on the front desk.

A tan girl with red hair in the front of the room raises her hand. I motion to her, "Yes Koriand'r, what's your question?"

She clears her throat and blushes. "Are you and Professor Wilson in the relationship together?"

Richard pulls back and chokes out a cough.

"W-why? Uh… Why would you think that?"

A loud commotion broke over the classroom and Richard could hear snippets and pieces of what people were saying.

Richard raises his palm and everyone silences. Everyone but a track kid who goes by Speedy "He calls you his Robin! How obvious is that!"

Richard throws his hands up and starts shushing him, blushing.

"I-It's just a nickname!" Richard yells indignantly.

"Sure, and we're superheros." A sarcastic pale girl in a dark purple hoodie replies.

"Raven's right dude, you guys clearly have a thing going on." Garfield replies.

"Garfield, please recall that this is a review day, and if you fail the next test then you can't stay in track with Mister Harper." Richard bites out, an aggravated snarl-like smirk.

"Dude, i told you to call me Beast, boy!" Garfield threw his hands out in front of him.

"Unless your parents named you Beastboy i will not call you that." I stated to him. I know what he said, i just want to tick him off.

"Dude, no i said-" I interrupted him by saying to get back to our studies.

We discussed about 25 minutes worth of studies.

"We have a proposition!" A girl with died pink hair called from the back of the room.

"What do you mean Proposition Jinx?" Richard sighed leaning back on the desk.

"We," she motioned to the class, "ask Proffessor Slade how he feels about you. And you!" she points at Richard, "date him."

Richard shook his head chuckling.

"There is no need for that to happen, because he-" "is already in a relationship with his little Robin." A throaty voice clarifies from behind the teacher's assistant.

"W-Wha-What?!" Richard calls. Slade walks up to him and wraps an arm around his waist.

"You smart kids found us out. We are indeed together." Slade shook his head with a smirk. Pulling Richard closer he continued, "And i have to say, my little birdie has stolen my heart."

Richard doesn't know what happened next because he had fainted in the taller man's arms, much to the delight of the students who all coo'd and hooted at the relationship.


End file.
